The communication of electronic messages has become commonplace. In addition, security systems have traditionally been utilized for preventing, blocking, etc. unwanted electronic messages (e.g. malicious, unsolicited, etc.). However, traditional security systems have customarily exhibited various limitations, particularly with respect to providing an electronic message recipient information about the electronic message.
For example, recipients of unwanted electronic messages have generally been uninformed of the nature of such electronic messages. Thus, a recipient may not be aware that opening an electronic message may result in one or more undesired situations. In another example, a recipient may be unable to verify the authenticity and/or validity of a received electronic message. As a result, the recipient may be exposed to unfortunate consequences associated with opening the unwanted electronic message.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.